Touch screen mobile phones can be operated by taping the touch screen using fingers instead of pressing on keyboards, and therefore have higher operability and are becoming more and more popular among people. Even with respect to a common touch screen mobile phone, a user can tap on the touch screen using fingers to operate various applications installed in the mobile phone. For example, the user may start a short message main window by a press-down, drag, or click operation.
Since the touch screen mobile phones are very sensitive to touch identification on the screen, the touch screen mobile phones are provided with a lock screen function. A touch detection element in mobile phones can detect a touch action on the entire screen only after the screen is unlocked. Generally, the user places a great concern to unread messages displayed on the screen of the mobile phone. Therefore, with respect to the touch screen mobile phone, it is generally pursued on the market as how to quickly browse unread messages.
Currently, a conventional technology of displaying an unread message is available. According to this technology, all application icons are hidden on the locked screen of the mobile phone, and a screen unlock button is only displayed and identifiable instead. After the screen of the mobile phone is unlocked, when an unread short message or a missed call exists, an application icon corresponding to the short message or missed call may be displayed on the screen of the mobile phone. The user needs to click the icon to enter a corresponding message or call main window. The main window displays a list of all read and unread short messages or a list of all incoming calls. The user opens a corresponding message window with respect to short messages or incoming calls only by clicking an entry in the list.
During the implementation of the present disclosure, the inventors find that the prior art has at least the following problems:
In the screen lock state, the screen unlock button is only displayed on the screen of the mobile phone, and whether an unread message exists may be determined only after the screen is unlocked, causing poor visuality. During reading of the unread message on the mobile phone, the user can only enter a main window containing an application corresponding to the unread message, and then click the detail entry of the unread message to enter a window of the detail entry of the unread message to read the unread message, causing inconvenience to reading of the unread message.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an improved technical solution to address the technical problem.